The USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC) has a well-developed system for program planning and evaluation and uses several kinds of activities, supported in part by the CCSG Program Planning and Evaluation budget, to conduct its program planning and evaluation: meetings with its External Advisory Committee; offsite retreats for the overall Cancer Center Leadership plus invited guests and for specific programs; monthly meetings of the Executive Committee (the Director, Associate Directors, Medical Director of the Norris Cancer Hospital, and Chair of the Cancer Survivorship Advisory Council); and monthly meetings of the Cancer Center Leadership Council {\.he Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders). In compliance with the CCSG Guidelines, we plan to convene a meeting of our External Advisory Committee once a year. This will enable the EAC to be closely involved in our planning and implementation processes and better able to evaluate our accomplishments. We are requesting sufficient funds to bring each of them or a substitute ad hoc reviewer to the Cancer Center annually. We will continue to support our monthly Leadership Council dinner meetings to facilitate the scientific exchanges and program planning. We also plan to continue the biennial off-site Leadership Retreat in 2010 (with the current CCSG budget), 2012 and 2014. These retreats have been extremely valuable in setting the Cancer Center's scientific agenda, building camaraderie among Center leaders and encouraging collaborative inter-programmatic research. In the intervening years, we will support retreats for programs, either individually or jointly.